Un collier bien trouvé
by opelleam
Summary: Lorsque Rhys se rend cette après-midi là au Teahouse, il espère trouver un Axis amadoué par le cadeau qu'il lui a fait envoyer un peu plus tôt. Mais les choses ne seront peut-être pas aussi simples. Ecrit pour le round 7 de Kinkenstock sur LJ sur le prompt: Rhys x Axis - Collar - C'est pas un cadeau c'est un p*** de collier de chien !


**Pairing:**** Rhys/Axis  
****Disclaimer :**** Ils appartiennent à Emirain.  
**

**Notes : Voici un texte que j'ai écris dans le cadre de la communauté kinkenstock sur LJ (googler Kinkenstock et vous tomberez dessus) à partir du prompt suivant : R****hys x Axis - Collar - C'est pas un cadeau c'est un p*** de collier de chien !**

**Pour dire les choses comme elles le sont, et cela en toute honnêteté, il m'était totalement impossible de faire du soft avec un couple et un kink pareil, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?**

**Comme d'habitude, merci àTamaki pour sa bêtalecture.**

* * *

**Un collier bien trouvé.**

Si Rhys avait bien fait les choses et, sans se vanter c'était toujours le cas, à l'heure qu'il était, son petit cadeau avait dû être livré à Axis. Il avait réservé le jeune prostitué pour la fin d'après-midi et avait imposé au bijoutier que la livraison soit faite à l'heure du thé, histoire que ce dernier ait le temps de déballer son cadeau et de l'admirer. Tandis qu'il se délassait sur la confortable banquette de sa luxueuse calèche, il se demandait quelle serait la réaction du jeune homme face à cette attention, mais il l'espérait positive. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des présents aux professionnels qu'il engageait pour satisfaire ses besoins et/ou fantaisies, mais Axis n'était pas comme les autres. Il était... unique.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire alors que le souvenir de leurs différentes rencontres défilait rapidement dans son esprit. Sa vulgarité, son vocabulaire grossier étaient rafraîchissants, son corps viril était des plus appétissants et sa manière de lui résister pour finir par gémir sous son corps hautement délectable.  
Rhys avait rarement éprouvé autant de plaisir enfantin à visiter un bordel et malgré son rang, malgré ce que pourrait en dire cette chère Gloria, il était hors de question qu'il cesse de faire appel aux services du tigre du Teahouse.

Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau rire. « Le tigre du Teahouse », murmura-t-il. Le cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour lui serait parfait pour une telle bête sauvage et même dans son esprit, l'ironie était de mise. Il renversa la tête en arrière et se laissa bercer, pour un temps, par le martèlement des sabots sur les pavés de la cité.

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'il parvienne à bon port et il descendit sans attendre que ses laquais ne lui ouvrent la porte. Il nota un autre attelage, qui patientait devant l'établissement, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. C'était chose commune vu la nature du lieu. Il pénétra dans le bordel comme à son habitude, comme s'il arrivait chez lui. Il passa la double porte et jeta un œil à droite s'attendant presque à y trouver Axis mais les canapés étaient vides. Il fallait croire que la journée était chargée.

« Sir Rhys », entendit-il et il leva le regard vers l'escalier duquel descendait un des courtisans.  
C'était un de ceux avec lesquels il avait eu peu de contacts jusque-là, "Linné-quelque chose" mais il était bien trop efféminé pour que le prince ait fait particulièrement attention à lui. Comme en attestait son choix en s'arrêtant sur Axis, il avait en matière de partenaire sexuel masculin des goûts s'orientant sur des modèles virils, sur des corps musclés aux abdominaux saillants.

« Je connais le chemin », dit-il en faisant un signe de la main pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Le prostitué hocha légèrement la tête et continua sa route. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, en dehors de son androgynie, qui dérangeait Rhys, une douceur, une fragilité qui n'étaient peut-être qu'apparence, mais qui le mettaient presque mal à l'aise. Moins néanmoins que cet autre type, Mercutio, oui, celui-là faisait vraiment froid dans le dos et il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver dans la même chambre que lui. Il préférait de loin l'animale brutalité d'Axis.

Évoquer l'image du prostitué le fit sourire. Oui, il était comme un fauve qu'il était bon de dompter et le plaisir de le voir rendre les armes se trouvait décuplé par la résistance qu'il mettait à ne pas céder. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il aimait autant attiser sa colère et l'agacer d'une façon générale. Il éprouvait ce petit plaisir supérieur à soumettre un tel être. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui serait différent, peut-être qu'Axis saurait se montrer plus câlin en remerciement pour son présent. Il avait eu l'occasion de le croiser avec ses clientes féminines et même s'il aimait la nature de leur relation, il était curieux de le voir agir avec plus de douceur.

Il parvint à l'étage et bifurqua à droite en direction de la nouvelle chambre du rouquin. Il nota tout de suite que la porte était ouverte et, s'il en fut peut-être un peu surpris, cela ne lui fit qu'accélérer le pas. Maintenant qu'il était presque là, il se sentait comme un enfant, pressé d'avoir son jouet. Et il se fichait éperdument de sa puérilité de l'instant.

Une fois parvenu à la porte, il ne s'embarrassa pas et y pénétra directement, surpris de ne pas trouver le courtisan sur son lit. A croire qu'il avait pris l'habitude de toujours l'y voir ! Il tourna la tête à droite, pensant le découvrir vautré sur son canapé, mais encore une fois, ce dernier était vide.

« Ali... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au terme de son interpellation avant de se sentir empoigné par l'arrière de sa veste, retourné et projeté contre le mur, face la première sur le papier peint, évitant de justesse l'applique qui s'y trouvait. Aussitôt, un corps musclé se colla à lui, et il ne put retenir son sourire.

« Eh bien, eh bien, je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi enthousiaste, ricana-t-il, tout content.

— Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ? cracha littéralement Axis en l'écrasant un peu plus contre le mur, rendant la position plus inconfortable qu'excitante.

— Je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Rhys d'un ton faussement blasé.

— Ce que tu as fait ? Ça ! »

Comme il disait cela, le prince sentit les mains du prostitué s'activer autour de son cou et rapidement il éprouva la sensation de quelque chose entourant ce dernier.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu payes une fortune pour pouvoir me faire le cul », Rhys ne put retenir une moue appréciative devant cette tournure de phrase et sa grossièreté fleurie, « que je suis ton animal de compagnie !

— Quand ai-je dit que tu… »

Une fois de plus, il ne put terminer sa phrase. Quoi qu'Axis ait passé à son cou, il venait de tirer dessus, compressant désagréablement la trachée du prince et le forçant, dans un réflexe inutile, à rejeter la tête en arrière.

« Je vais te montrer qui est le maître ici, moi », grogna le prostitué.

Le visage de ce dernier avait cette expression qu'il portait toujours quand Rhys venait de l'exaspérer et celui-ci ne comprenait pas en quoi il avait pu à ce point l'offenser en moins de deux minutes. Cela ne pouvait quand même pas être…

« Tu n'as pas apprécié mon cadeau ?

— Tu appelles ça un cadeau ? Ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est un putain de collier de chien ! rugit le tigre.

— Quoi ? »

Mais une fois de plus, Axis ne lui demanda pas son avis avant de le tirer, toujours par le collier, cela ne pouvait être que ce qu'il lui avait passé autour du cou, pour le pousser jusqu'à la banquette, sur l'accoudoir de laquelle, il le plia. Sa joue s'écrasa contre l'assise moelleuse et si c'était plus agréable que le papier peint, Rhys n'appréciait pas trop cette place de dominé. Et cela d'autant plus, lorsqu'il sentit le courtisan s'attaquer à son pantalon pour le lui baisser. Cependant, il ne perdit pas le contrôle de la situation.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, pas toi ? » demanda-t-il, faisant référence à la seconde visite qu'il avait rendue au courtisan.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Ça et la sensation d'une verge se posant sur ses fesses. L'héritier d'Ivore hésita un instant sur la répartie qu'il allait lancer, son esprit bouillonnant de bons mots.

« Et je te rappelle, chaton, que je n'y avais éprouvé aucun plaisir, malgré tes vantardises.

— Mais tu vas la fermer trouduc », jura Axis alors qu'il tirait de nouveau sur le collier, étranglant légèrement son client.

Loin de l'arrêter, ce dernier poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Allons quoi Alice, ce n'est pas grave, tu aimes tellement être dessous, il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point tu es déjà excité ».

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il ondula légèrement des hanches, faisant rouler le sexe tendu du courtisan.

« C'est l'idée de te baiser qui m'excite, tapette.

— Ce qui n'en fait pas une de toi, bien sûr », ironisa l'héritier d'Ivore.

Ce dernier s'amusait follement, c'était tellement facile d'énerver Axis et c'était comme si l'autre ne cessait de lui tendre des perches.

« Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! »

Rhys sentit la verge se frayer un chemin entre les globes rebondis de son arrière-train, mais bien décidé à prendre son plaisir autrement et avant que cette dernière ne parvienne à passer la barrière de son corps, il se redressa brusquement. L'arrière de son crâne vint percuter de plein fouet la tête d'Axis qui recula puis s'effondra au sol, la main sur l'œil droit. Rhys, après avoir remonté son pantalon, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de le forcer à s'allonger, évitant un coup de poing rageur et plaquant le bras du courtisan au sol.

« Ça aussi, ça a un air de déjà-vu, remarqua-t-il. Sauf que j'étais dessous la dernière fois », nuança-t-il.

Axis soupira. Décidément ce type avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il renversa légèrement la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux de dépit, de fatigue et d'agacement contre le prince, contre lui-même aussi parce qu'il sentait déjà la coupable excitation que son client faisait toujours naître en lui courir dans ses veines.

« Bien », reprit Rhys alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de la verge du prostitué, le faisant gémir, et que de l'autre main, il défaisait le collier autour de son cou, non sans mal d'ailleurs, « Voyons voir un peu la cause de tout cet énervement ».

Il amena l'objet fautif devant ses yeux. C'était, en effet, un collier de chien, il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif possible : en cuir brun, recouvert de petits picots en argent, il y avait même l'emplacement pour accrocher la laisse, et cela le fit sourire. Le tout était d'excellente qualité, les finitions parfaites, un objet qui ne devait pas être à la portée de toutes les bourses.

« C'est très intéressant, commenta-t-il. Je dois reconnaître que cela doit te seoir à merveille.

— Me quoi ? »

Rhys laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu devrais peut-être lire les livres, plutôt que de les jeter à la face de tes clients.

— Te fous pas de moi en plus, ducon, répliqua l'autre en ouvrant les yeux.

— Je disais simplement que cela devait t'aller à merveille. »

Axis releva les coins de sa bouche dans une mimique proche du chien en train de montrer les crocs et cela fit sourire Rhys.

« Il n'y a qu'un souci, continua-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas un putain d'animal, voilà le souci ! cria Axis alors qu'il se redressait sur les coudes, faisant contracter sa délicieuse rangée d'abdominaux.

— Ce n'est pas de moi ! Même si j'en conçois quelques regrets maintenant, poursuivit l'autre, habitué aux cris du prostitué.

— Me prends pas pour un con en plus, la tarlouze. Et le petit mot, il est pas de toi peut-être ! » rétorqua Axis en indiquant d'un mouvement de la tête le guéridon à côté de la fenêtre.

Intrigué, le prince se redressa pour se diriger vers le paquet ouvert qui s'y trouvait. La boîte était sans aucun doute de la bijouterie Robustier & fils où il avait fait ses emplettes. Il en reconnaissait le velours noir, tout comme le papier de soie rouge. Sur la table, il prit la carte en partie chiffonnée et la déplia délicatement. En effet, c'était bien le mot qu'il avait rédigé à Axis. Il regarda entre les feuilles carmin pour s'assurer que le cadeau qu'il avait choisi ne s'y trouvait pas et ne put retenir un sourire face à sa trouvaille.

Il se retourna. Axis se tenait devant le miroir qui surplombait la banquette, occupé à observer son œil, s'assurant que ce fichu coup de boule n'allait pas lui laisser un cocard. Si jamais cela arrivait, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler du pays par Atros, oh ça non. De l'index et du majeur, il tâtait sa pommette et son arcade sourcilière, c'était sensible mais cela ne devrait pas laisser de trace.

« C'est bien la carte que j'avais rédigé à ton attention, mais nullement le bijou que j'avais choisi, je peux t'en assurer », reprit Rhys.

Dans le miroir, le courtisan l'aperçut s'approcher de lui et enrouler délicatement les bras autour de son torse alors que sa bouche se posait dans son cou et commençait à y déposer des baisers. La douceur dont faisait preuve son client le fit se détendre légèrement contre son buste, penchant la tête pour lui laisser la place qu'il voulait jusqu'à sa clavicule.

« Mais encore une fois, je regrette presque mon choix, chuchota-t-il, je suis certain que tu dois être bandant avec ça autour du cou ».

Comme l'autre allait rétorquer, il prit possession de sa bouche et l'entraîna dans une de ces séries de baisers qui avait le don de le faire taire et de mettre du rouge sur ses joues. Et tandis que leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, Rhys commença à déshabiller le courtisan, prenant son temps, pour une fois, pour défaire les boutons de sa tunique, pour caresser ses pectoraux, avant de déposer le vêtement sur la banquette. Il avait un objectif très précis en vue, mais il savait bien qu'avec un animal comme celui qu'il avait entre les mains, il devrait prendre son temps. Il continua donc à l'apprivoiser de caresses, descendant jusqu'au sexe qui n'avait pas été recouvert, le courtisan n'ayant que passablement remonté son pantalon pour se déplacer jusqu'à la glace. Rhys se délectait des gémissements qu'il obtenait, de la peau qu'il léchait et de ce corps qui s'abandonnait de plus en plus à ses mains compétentes. Quand il le sentit suffisamment excité, il décida de tenter sa chance.

Il se recula légèrement, ses yeux bleus rencontrant ceux d'Axis dans le miroir et ce jeu de reflet lui plut. Il attrapa le collier qu'il avait déposé sur l'accoudoir de la banquette un peu plus tôt et s'apprêta à le passer au courtisan. Aussitôt, ce dernier se raidit et ses prunelles se firent plus dures.

« Attends avant de t'énerver, chuchota l'héritier du trône, je te promets que tu vas être incroyablement sexy avec.

— Évidemment, je suis sexy en toute circonstance, rétorqua Axis. Ma simple vue suffirait à faire mouiller la plus frigide des bonnes sœurs. »

Rhys laissa un petit rire lui échapper alors qu'il imaginait le courtisan au beau milieu d'un couvent, comme le loup au milieu de la bergerie.

« Si tu le dis Sainte Alice. »

Le rouquin lui décocha un sale regard, mais pour autant, il le laissa faire quand le prince attacha le collier autour de son cou. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, alors que moins de vingt minutes plus tôt, il était prêt à lui éclater sa jolie petite face d'aristo à deux balles pour avoir osé lui offrir ça. C'était complètement illogique. Pourtant, alors qu'il observait le bijou autour de son cou, il ne pouvait certainement pas nier qu'en effet, cela lui allait bien … vraiment bien en fait. Mais, ça, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre.

« C'est n'importe quoi, commença-t-il à râler, alors qu'il essayait de l'enlever.

— Pas si vite, l'arrêta Rhys en emprisonnant ses mains. Laisse-moi faire mes dévotions avant », susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Il lui abaissa les bras et le retourna pour explorer son torse de ses lèvres, descendant toujours plus bas. Alors oui, Axis l'aurait bien envoyé paître mais l'idée d'avoir de nouveau cette bouche experte s'affairant sur son sexe suffit à le faire durcir un peu plus. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand elle parvint à destination et ne broncha même pas quand Rhys le repoussa légèrement pour le faire asseoir sur la banquette. Au contraire, il écarta davantage les jambes et laissa l'autre à genoux entre elles, dans la position d'un bien déviant dévot. Tandis qu'il léchait la verge de son amant, la laissant glisser le long de sa langue, enroulant cette dernière autour, Rhys releva le regard, ne pouvant quitter des yeux ce collier. Cela l'excitait comme jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se découvrir de nouveaux penchants mais il semblait qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Il suça plus vite et plus fort sans même s'en rendre compte, car, avant tout, il restait concentré sur son objectif final. Il lui faudrait ruser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et imaginer Axis ainsi lui faisait humidifier son sous-vêtement. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'une nonne, s'amusa-t-il.

Les mains du tigre dans ses cheveux se firent plus agressives alors que le plaisir de ce dernier commençait à le submerger, Rhys accentua ses efforts, n'hésitant pas à enfoncer le sexe du courtisan le plus profondément possible dans sa gorge, faisant geindre ce dernier à chaque fois. Profitant de l'inattention totale du jeune homme, le prince attrapa sa petite trouvaille précédente et la déposa sur ses genoux. Il pouvait s'estimer content qu'Axis ne l'ait pas vu l'apporter quand il était revenu vers lui un peu plus tôt. Il continua à le sucer, n'hésitant pas humidifier de salive deux doigts pour aller préparer son amant. Celui-ci ne retint pas un petit cri quand ils le pénétrèrent mais écarta un peu plus les cuisses. En une autre occasion, Rhys se serait payé le luxe d'un petit commentaire face à cette réaction de plaisir non dissimulée, mais il préféra continuer à œuvrer vers son but. Finalement, il parvint enfin à le faire jouir, comme d'habitude dans un profond cri qui lui ravit les oreilles. Il avala le sperme qui avait giclé dans sa bouche et saisit l'opportunité qui lui était offerte. Se redressant, il s'empara de la bouche d'Axis, le laissant nouer ses bras autour de sa tête et de ses épaules. De la main droite, il attrapa la laisse en cuir brun et d'un geste habile l'accrocha au collier que portait le courtisan, avant d'en enrouler la poignée autour de sa paume.

Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, un mince filet de salive s'étirant entre elles, Rhys affichait un sourire de félin satisfait. Axis encore tout à son orgasme ne l'analysa que comme la fierté de ce dernier d'avoir réussi à le faire jouir une fois de plus. Pourtant, quand son client se leva et qu'il se sentit tiré en avant depuis le collier qu'il portait, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Aussitôt, ses yeux accrochèrent la laisse que le prince avait à la main.

« Même pas en rêves princesse, cracha-t-il en donnant un coup en arrière, n'appréciant pas du tout la tension sur son cou.

— Je suis le client, chaton, j'ai tous les droits, chantonna l'autre.

— Non, non, non, non, les fantasmes de ce genre-là, c'est pour Mercutio, pas moi.

— Allons Alice, tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ?

— N'importe quoi ! C'est pas une tantouze dans ton genre qui va me faire peur.

— Vraiment ? » demanda Rhys alors qu'utilisant la laisse il les rapprochait lui et le prostitué.

Il attrapa la lèvre du rouquin entre ses dents et tira légèrement dessus, haussant les sourcils pour le défier. Axis se libéra avant de passer la langue sur sa peau meurtrie. Il savait que l'autre ne disait cela que pour le faire céder.

« Alors, Axis » et l'héritier du trône d'Ivore insista bien sur le bon usage de son prénom, « on joue les poules mouillées ?

— Jamais ! »

Il n'allait quand même pas flancher devant un petit noblion amateur de sodomie et qui pétait plus haut que son cul les trois quarts du temps.

« Très bien, alors dans ce cas » et il tira sur la laisse, « par ici, mon beau tigre ».

Il fit un pas en arrière en direction du lit, ne parvenant même pas à camoufler sa satisfaction. Axis eut quelques secondes de résistance avant de suivre son client presque docilement. Il grimpa sur le matelas et se mit à genoux. Rhys se lécha les lèvres avec envie alors que ses yeux prenaient la pleine mesure du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Axis le regardait, fier malgré le collier et la laisse qui pendait maintenant que le prince l'avait lâchée pour pouvoir se dévêtir. On sentait encore dans la tension qui l'animait à quel point il était mécontent d'avoir cédé. Mais, pour être honnête, Rhys était tellement excité que cela lui importait peu, ou peut-être qu'au contraire cela ne faisait que l'attiser un peu plus.

Une fois qu'il fut nu, il monta sur le lit, ne cachant rien de son anatomie qui témoignait de l'effet que lui faisait ce petit jeu. Axis avait bien détourné le visage dans un « humph » hautain mais la croissance de sa verge trahissait ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Rhys attrapa la laisse avant d'aller s'adosser aux nombreux oreillers qui garnissaient la couche. Pendant un temps, ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'observer, laissant la tension monter entre eux. Axis se demandait bien ce que l'autre allait exiger de lui, regrettant un peu d'avoir accepté mais trop fier pour le reconnaître. Il se contenta donc d'attendre, ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre, se perdant dans l'observation de son client. Ses traits, son corps, tout lui était familier désormais, et il se rendait compte, qu'il prenait trop de plaisir à les détailler encore. Rhys était indéniablement beau, même s'il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville, ne plaisantons pas, mais il était désirable. Dans cette position, il avait des airs de pacha et quand il laissa échapper un petit rire rauque, Axis en eut un frisson délicieux. S'il n'avait pas été habitué au petit air supérieur de Rhys, sûrement aurait-il trouvé sa position très humiliante mais pour une fois, le désir était bien plus visible que la satisfaction dans le regard brûlant que son client portait sur lui. Et il aimait provoquer ce genre de réaction. Par ailleurs, il n'était plus temps de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, envie de ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Viens voir par là, chaton », demanda le prince alors qu'il tirait sur la laisse.

Surpris, le prostitué se retrouva à quatre pattes, ce qui le fit grimacer mais il avança jusqu'à l'autre homme. Ce dernier enroula la laisse autour de sa main pour lui laisser le moins de marge possible. Quand ils furent face à face, ils s'observèrent encore un très court instant avant que Rhys ne vienne suivre, de la langue, les lèvres du courtisan. N'ayant pas perdu de son sens de la compétition, ce dernier recula légèrement quand le prince voulut approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier tira sur la laisse et approcha de nouveau sa bouche de celle d'Axis qui la lécha rapidement avant de s'éloigner, autant que le lui permettait la lanière de cuir. La tension sur son cou se fit plus forte, le coup de langue suivant plus impétueux mais il ne céda pas pour autant.

Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi un moment, dans un duel qui ne faisait que les allumer un peu plus, laissant leurs lèvres se prendre de temps en temps, leurs dents mordiller l'ourlet de ces dernières. La tension et le désir montaient en flèche. Une fois de plus, Rhys aimait la résistance que lui opposait Axis. Même si cette dernière tenait maintenant plus du jeu, l'effet n'en était pas moins là. La laisse était pratiquement entièrement enroulée autour de sa main et ils affichaient tous les deux, le même petit sourire satisfait, les mains du courtisan étaient apposées au mur sur lequel il se retenait, leurs corps si proches que leurs chaleurs respectives se mélangeaient.

Et puis, ils cédèrent, se lançant dans une nouvelle série de baisers voraces et bruyants. De sa main libre, Rhys caressa le dos puis les fesses d'Axis avant d'attirer ces dernières à lui, forçant le jeune homme à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, accolant leurs deux sexes en érection. Presque malgré lui, le rouquin se mit à se mouvoir contre son client, créant une délicieuse friction qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il inspira profondément par le nez pour ne surtout pas interrompre leur baiser, savourant l'odeur délicate de Rhys. C'était étrange, lui qui était habitué aux parfums des femmes, d'apprécier à ce point l'odeur d'un autre homme. Pourtant, elle lui paraissait bien plus excitante que certaines fragrances bien trop chargées dont s'aspergeaient ses clientes et qui l'étouffaient à moitié quand elles se dévêtaient. Elle avait même quelque chose de confortable cette odeur maintenant qu'il était habitué à coucher avec le prince. Ce dernier lui griffa doucement le dos et son ventre se contracta de plaisir. Il était certain que sa verge venait de gonfler un peu plus. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ces sensations, de cette étrange spirale dans son aine, des caresses sur sa peau.

Les doigts du prince malaxaient désormais ses fesses, s'enfonçant de plus en plus souvent entre elles, jusqu'à venir de nouveau pénétrer son corps. En réponse, il l'embrassa plus goulûment encore, ses mains abandonnant le mur pour se coller davantage au corps de l'homme qui lui procurait cette, à son sens, honteuse caresse. Pourtant, une fois de plus et malgré son caractère de cochon, le prostitué était bien faible face au plaisir et celui qu'il ressentait à cet instant dépassait de beaucoup celui que lui offraient la plupart de ses clientes. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, il ne rechignait plus avec autant de véhémence face aux visites de ce « trou du cul ».

Le susnommé ne résista pas plus longtemps, de la main tenant la laisse, il commença à tirer vers le haut, indiquant ainsi à l'autre qu'il souhaitait le voir se relever légèrement. Il ne gagna qu'un grognement et un froncement de sourcils. Il enfonça son visage dans le cou du prostitué, l'odeur du cuir neuf se mélangeant agréablement à celle d'Axis et lécha sa peau en remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla avant d'y chuchoter :

« Chevauche-moi, Alice.

— C'est Axis ! Et c'est non ! »

Une fois de plus le refus ne fit qu'amuser Rhys.

« C'est ça ou je te fesse avec la laisse, menaça-t-il avec un sourire supérieur.

— Essaye un peu.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ça », rétorqua le prince alors que dans un geste brusque, il allongeait Axis, l'étranglant bien un peu dans la manœuvre et profitant de sa surprise pour le pénétrer.

L'autre crissa des dents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était pris de la sorte, sans lubrification autre que le liquide séminal sur le sexe de son client. Et la douleur faisait aussi partie du plaisir. Rhys ne lui laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de se plaindre avant de commencer à aller et venir, faisant se tendre le corps sous lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se mette à gémir.

L'héritier du trône d'Ivore se redressa légèrement pour observer son amant, le collier brun sur sa peau bronzée, le tatouage qui ornait ses bras et ses épaules, la sueur qui le recouvrait, l'air alangui qu'il affichait. Il se lécha les lèvres, constatant qu'il n'était pas près de se lasser du courtisan, bien au contraire, plus il le voyait, plus il le prenait et plus il avait envie de lui. Il accéléra le mouvement, se demandant s'il n'allait pas l'emmener à l'orgasme dans cette position et aux petits cris que laissait échapper Axis, cela ne prendrait peut-être que peu de temps. Ce dernier avait les mains crispées sur les draps, se laissant totalement porter par la vague de plaisir qui le parcourait. C'était si différent de ses clientes avec lesquelles il se devait d'être attentif pour les faire jouir le plus possible. Avec Rhys, il n'avait aucun contrôle à avoir, il pouvait totalement se livrer aux sensations.

Quand ce dernier l'enlaça de son bras libre, l'autre tenant toujours la laisse, et le redressa pour le ramener sur ses genoux, il ne résista plus. Quand ils furent enfin dans la position que souhaitait le prince, ils se regardèrent un instant. Pour Axis, prendre la main sur leur étreinte de cette façon était dérangeant de prime abord, cela sous-entendait une participation qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir assumer. Mais l'envie de jouir était là, violente, il sentait déjà l'orgasme refluer maintenant qu'ils étaient immobiles et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ça. Alors, docilement, il se mit à bouger, aidé par son client. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. C'était exactement ce qu'il désirait. Axis ne lui avait jamais paru aussi excitant qu'à cet instant alors qu'il allait et venait sur lui, s'empalant sur sa verge, se procurant son plaisir. Lui-même commençait à se sentir perdre pied tant la vision qu'il avait devant lui le stimulait. Tirant sur la laisse, il amena cette bouche ouverte contre la sienne et l'embrassa avec passion, donnant de violents coups de reins vers le haut.

Il l'entraîna dans cet état dans lequel Axis n'était plus capable de lutter ou de sortir la moindre répartie, dans cet état où il s'abandonnait totalement à l'autre et au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. C'était dans ces moments-là que Rhys l'aimait le plus, quand il le sentait s'adoucir entre ses bras, quand il ne répondait plus à ces baisers avec professionnalisme ou rivalité. Lui-même laissait tomber le masque, se faisant plus tendre et doux, abandonnant la laisse pour enlacer complètement le jeune homme, avant de se mettre à le masturber, lui arrachant un « putain oui ». Il voulait que ce moment dure encore, tant il affectionnait le voir ainsi, mais l'orgasme n'aurait pas pitié de lui bien longtemps. Et lorsqu'Axis laissa un cri guttural lui échapper, il ne retint pas le sien et se vida dans le corps crispé du prostitué, heureux de jouir en même temps que lui pour une fois.

Deux heures plus tard, sifflotant un petit air à la mode, Mercutio, masque vert sur le visage et robe de chambre rose sur le dos se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Axis. La journée était finie pour lui comme pour, le pensait-il, tous les membres du bordel. Quand il aperçut la porte de ce dernier ouverte, cela ne fit que le lui confirmer.

« Axis, Claret m'a dit que tu avais reçu un paquet de la bijouterie toi aussi, je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur parce que… »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit son collègue à quatre pattes sur le lit, le collier qu'il s'était offert autour du cou, la laisse qui y était accrochée fermement tenue par son client, Sir Rhys.

« Oh, je vois que mon nouveau jouet vous plaît », s'emballa-t-il, nullement gêné de la scène, s'approchant même.

Un autre au contraire était en pleine mortification, tandis que son client semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne d'être surpris en plein ébat, continuant à le pilonner.

« Mercutio, grogna Axis.

— Oui ?

— Casse-toi ! » hurla le rouquin.

Le jeté d'un des vases de la table de chevet fit reculer le sado-maso.

« D'accord, je vous laisse vous amuser, soyez sages ».

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'Axis avait balancé et qui s'était écrasé avec fracas contre la porte de la chambre alors qu'il la refermait. Il entendit son collègue, hurler et insulter son client avant qu'un long gémissement ne se fasse entendre.

Mercutio s'avança dans le couloir, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, prenant la direction de la cuisine pour faire part de sa petite découverte à ses collègues.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, je me suis personnellement régalée à écrire cette histoire!  
**


End file.
